


Underage prohibited 明令禁止

by withadaimoun



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Flo, M/M, RPF, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withadaimoun/pseuds/withadaimoun
Summary: 现代au，侍应生米x学生flo，小年轻别扭谈恋爱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *警告：非法underage smoking&drinking有/合法underage sex有/pwp  
> *ooc属于我，出现不适请尽快关掉

*1  
年龄通常来说不是什么重要的事情。

但当你是个未成年时很多事情着实变得麻烦起来。

 

Florent每次在堂而皇之地混进酒吧之后总会有种获得巨大成功的快乐，他把每次的成功都归功于自己那一身仿佛二流摇滚乐手的打扮。他通常和路边随便哪个看起来明显成年了的伴儿腻歪地紧贴在一起向酒吧大门移动，在门口被拦下来时抱歉地笑笑然后掐灭烧了一半的香烟。

他从来没被拦下来过，这幅样子使他不太需要出示身份证。

不用出示身份证总归是件好事。他可以用大学的学生证获得一点交通折扣，可只要拿出身份证就会被发现才只有17岁。17岁，跟同级学生比起来过于年轻的年龄，跟他的年龄比起来过于沉重的课业压力。

所以Florent才会坐在这里认认真真地对着酒单打钩。他觉得自己长大了，可法律规定不准他买烟买酒。在压力面前酒精永远是好东西，他不情愿仅仅因为ID卡上的一位数字就失掉娱乐的权利。

星期五夜晚的巴黎，满街都是出来放松的人群。而星期五夜晚的Florent刚下了这周的最后一节课，不仅累得头痛欲裂，随身的包里甚至还背着讲义和计算器。酒吧里有点吵，Florent半趴在吧台上等着他的酒，一只手揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴。他在地铁上匆匆画好的眼影随着他的动作蹭了一点在手上，Florent百无聊赖地盯着手背上那一点偏光蓝色发呆。橙色的灯光让人放松，他随着室内的音乐节奏眯起了眼睛。

一个身影挡住了他的橙色灯光。“你的酒。”那个影子说。

几个杯子被依次放在他面前的桌子上，因为过度用力的动作液体差点洒了出来。其中一杯的盐边甚至被洇湿了，只剩下一半可怜兮兮地挂在杯口。

Florent扶稳酒杯，抬头看着那位脾气火爆的侍应生。那是个棕色卷发的年轻男人，穿着侍应生统一的白衬衫和黑色围裙，脖子上还系了一个看起来快要散架的领结。

棕发男人不笑的时候看起来有点凶，不过Florent刚冒出这个想法对方就冲他挤出了个略带歉意的僵硬笑容，“抱歉。”那个侍应生低声说，不知所措地在围裙上擦了擦手，“我不是有意如此的。”

Florent挑了挑眉毛。

“抱歉破坏了那杯酒的盐边，”他看到男人绷紧了表情，眉毛皱紧又松开，最终低垂了眉眼冲他再一次道歉，“过一会我可以再调一杯作为补偿——”

“酒就不用了，我没生气。”Florent伸出食指轻轻敲了敲他的手腕，“你今天过得不开心？”“什么？”

Mikele不是没有听清，他只是不敢相信自己还能遇到脾气这么好的主顾。

“生活所迫。我只是不喜欢端盘子。”

他嘟囔着回答，有点意外于还会有人这么不吝身体接触。但最终还是抽回了手，又冲好脾气的男孩勉强解释了一句，“周末人手不够了，不需要调酒时我就要顶侍应生的班。”

“我喜欢你的工作，还挺有意思的。”男孩的眼睛被披散的深色长发挡住了一点，可这不影响对方目不转睛地盯着Mikele看。“你每天都在这里吗？”

他给了肯定的回答，“基本每天晚上都在。如果您没什么需要了的话……”Mikele示意性地举了举托盘，他在这一桌前呆得足够久了，吧台上大概已经积攒了一堆杯子需要他来端。

杯子放久了，冰块就可能会化，客人就可能会不满意，他就会可能被投诉。

总之，杯子里的冰块远比面前这个状似在缠着他不放的男孩脆弱多了。Mikele不想被投诉，所以他转过身结束了刚刚的胡思乱想。

“等等。”那个男孩喊住了他，“我是说……能给我张名片吗？”他对上Mikele困惑的眼神，楞了一下之后绞尽脑汁地冲Mikele解释道，“方便我下次来也找你点酒？”

合情合理的理由，他确信自己一定不会遭到拒绝。

他果然没有失望。

“我看起来像是常用名片的人吗？”Mikele从纸巾盒里拽出一张，又抽出菜单夹上的笔，一手握笔一手固定住纸开始写写画画：“我口袋里可没那种东西。”

“可是我甚至都不知道你的名字。”Florent说。

他当然看见男人已经在写下字母与号码了，他就是忍不住再催促一遍。

柔软的纸制品终于落进了他的掌心，与此同时棕发男人的嘴唇带着点笑意地凑近他的耳侧，“那么现在你知道了。”


	2. Chapter 2

*2  
同样是生活所迫，那杯酒送上来的时候Florent正借着台灯的光在勤奋写作业。

跑去酒吧一喝就是一整晚的人不在少数，边喝边写作业的他倒是头一个。

说起来多少有点奇怪，不过Florent这么干好久了，久到都快成了一个新的习惯。新的学校，空闲时间不多，作业倒是布置得不少。开始的时候还会有人盯着他看，店员或者熟客一类——他没留意。再后来就只剩新客人会对他产生点好奇了，时不时还有人愿意给他买杯酒。

他倒也不会拒绝，礼貌地举举杯子，再远远地冲别人露出个笑容，就当表达过谢意了。

所以那杯酒被放在他桌上时Florent理所当然地认定它来自哪位好心肠的客人。

他含糊地冲侍应生道了谢，还没来得及询问酒的来源视线就落在了酒杯上。

浅黄色的液体，粘满了白色颗粒的杯边。

他用指尖蹭下一点白色的晶体，伸出舌尖舔了舔，咸的。

Mikelangelo还是给他调了酒。

Florent顺着侍应生指的方向看过去，棕发男人坐在不远处冲他端了端杯子。视线交汇的时候他来不及放下笔，失去控制的笔尖在作业纸上留下了一长条毫无意义的痕迹。

虽然每次来他都会写点作业，可是没有哪次像这次三心二意。草稿纸画得一团糟，数字也看错了好几次。

不是照明的问题，只是他自己的问题。再引申点来说，是Mikelangelo引发的问题。

号码已经被存进手机了，那张纸却还是舍不得丢。Florent从高脚凳上滑下来，把那张潦草写了名字和号码的纸巾小心地对折再塞进口袋。他捋了捋头发，拿起杯子朝不远处的座位挪了过去。

“谢谢你的酒，先生。”他在年轻男人身旁落座。那双眼睛转向他，在稍显昏暗的环境里他看不清对方眼底的情绪。

“Mikele。”

“什么？”

“Mikelangelo Loconte，我给过你名字和号码了。”年轻人抬了抬眼，“你呢？”

“Flo。”他回答，用余光瞟着对方的手腕。Mikele骨节纤细、搭在吧台上握住酒杯的手腕，刚刚引得他伸出了手去触碰的手腕。

“只是Flo？”

“Florent，如果你想知道的话。”他睁圆了眼睛，露出自己最讨人喜欢的那一种神情来。通常情况下再接下来的对话无需他去费心构思，跟他讲话的人自然会想办法接下去——

可Mikele是个意外。

棕发男人应了一声之后便不再作声，把他和一杯沾满食盐的龙舌兰一起晾在一边。

不合口味的酒，合口味但难以触碰到的人。

Florent不知道哪一个更难对付，是那杯酒，还是这个对他不理不睬的Mikele。前者他能勉强忍受，至于后者，他着实无法接受自己的吸引力还不如一份报纸。

他一旦陷入一筹莫展，就会想要吸烟。坏习惯。Florent焦躁地从皮夹克的口袋里翻出烟盒叼上一根，又因为想到室内禁烟悻悻地塞了回去。

倒是这个动作吸引了Mikele的注意。男人再次把目光挪回到他身上。这次他看清楚了，那双深棕色的眼睛带上了笑意，“你这么急着抽烟？”

你不理我我才会急着抽烟。

他摇了摇头，“只是有一点想。你带打火机了吗？”

他的运气不坏，年轻人身上八成都带着火机。因此他被Mikele顺理成章地带去了几乎空无一人的后巷。酒吧后门只站了他们两个，他躲在散开的烟雾后盯着一旁靠在墙边的Mikele。  
“你不能在这儿抽，室内禁烟。”几分钟前的Mikele冲他挑了挑眉毛，眼睛里仍旧带着笑，“我带你走员工通道。”

所以他就在这儿了。刚叼住烟就有一只手凑了过来，替他点火的同时另一只手挡住了门口吹来的风。他吸了一口，小心地转开脸朝另一个方向呼出烟雾。

分享香烟往往是一段感情的开端，可Mikele说他不想抽。Florent觉得自己大概是摄入了太多酒精，他不想自己因为被拒绝了一支烟就冒出一堆患得患失的念头。

但一段感情不一定都是以分享香烟开头的。他安慰着自己，趁吐出烟雾的工夫再次转头看了看Mikele。

Mikele没抽烟。可是Mikele愿意陪他站着。

他又在胡思乱想了。行为很多时候代表不了什么，行为并不一定要有动机。Florent食不知味地抽完了一支，在Mikele过来问他要不要点一支的时候注意到了对方在抱着胳膊，看起来就快要缩成一团了。

Mikele冻着陪他吸烟并不能明确地代表什么，但Mikele抱着胳膊却明确地表明了他冷。十月的巴黎已经初露寒意了，一件衬衫虽然能应付室内的工作，在室外久呆大概还是会冷的。

“回去吧。”他冲Mikele示意。棕发男人走在前面，再自然不过地替他拉开了门。


	3. Chapter 3

*3

Mikele大概明白赖在他身边几乎一整晚的男孩是什么意思。

明白不意味着要点破。所以Mikele只是顺着对方的意思来，留了号码也给了名字。他还带对方去了后巷抽烟——这倒不算逾矩，只是为了避免在室内吸烟而已。

不过点烟就有点超出常理了。Mikele有一下没一下地敲打着覆满水汽的杯壁，他本可以把打火机丢给Florent再指个路的，可他不仅跟了出去还给对方点了烟。他屈起胳膊架在桌面，侧头看着坐在自己身侧位置上的男孩，对方没有看他，纤长的睫毛隐在眉骨投下的阴影里。忙于抹干净杯口盐巴的后者全然没注意到自己成为了Mikele的视线焦点。

他猜Florent多半不喜欢咸味。

还没有学会掩饰自己的不喜欢，一个孩子气的表现。

Mikele摇了摇头，低头喝起了自己的酒。等到他再次抬起头的时候，男孩已经在用带着点期待的眼神打量着他了。

他不知道Florent是不是在紧张，现在的Florent看起来就像在台上紧张的他一样喜欢撩头发。出去吸烟前的主动和跃跃欲试被一扫而空，取而代之的是令他颇为惊讶的小心翼翼和欲言又止。

不知道带了多少想扳回一局的成分，他没给Florent先开口的机会，“所以我猜你更想要杯有糖边的？”

小心翼翼和欲言又止消失了，男孩露出意外的表情来，“是。”他看着对方咬了一下下唇，这次Florent的开口没让他等很久，“你要现在帮我调吗？我可以再坐一会。”

“或许下次？等有机会吧。”Mikele把杯子里剩下的最后一点液体喝完，“总会有机会的。”他转头看了看Florent刚刚坐的位置，那张乱七八糟的桌子上至少摆着七八个喝空了的杯子，“而且我建议你少喝点，我们这里只负责提供酒水不负责提供送喝醉顾客回家的服务。”

“调酒师的关心？”

“只是工作人员对烂醉顾客的贴心提醒。”

叫Florent的男孩冲他笑了笑，散开的长发发梢无意识地蹭过他的手背。

_什么时候他们坐得这么近了？_

“你不想我在烂醉之后遇到危险可以选择送我回去。”对方开口，拇指搭在杯边擦了擦，Florent抿了一口之后还是皱了皱眉头，“或者再请我喝一杯有糖边的，我可以跟你回去，你也不用担心你未来的回头客刚踏出酒吧大门没多久就遭遇不测了。”

“我为什么要担心——等等，”他想说他没有义务担心别人的人身安全，直到他反应过来Florent的后半句话，“你说什么？”

法语对他来说暂时还是太复杂了。Mikele甚至有些不确定自己有没有听错。

在他不知道该怎么回答的时候Florent径直凑了过来，伸出的右手拽住Mikele的领结，拉扯着他把嘴唇贴了上去。

他当然没有迟钝到连调情都看不懂。他想过Florent会黏着他不放，他不是没想过Florent会吻他，他只是没想到Florent会在基本人满为患的室内就这么毫无征兆地吻了上来。

他同样没想到小男孩的嘴唇尝起来这么软。

可对方未免太过于横冲直撞了，他甚至在自己下唇上尝到了腥甜的血液味道。

Mikele恼怒地盯着刚刚旁若无人地啃了自己嘴唇的家伙，对方在他的目光里瑟缩了一下，“我以为你不会反对。”

他没答话，对方只顿了一下就开始了有点语无伦次的解释。

“你愿意给我留号码，你帮我点烟。你还重新给我调了酒。”

“我喜欢你，所以我坐到了你旁边的位置。你看起来不反对，所以我猜你愿意展开下一步——”

“你不能仅仅因为喜欢就毫无顾忌地去吻别人。”他试着把说教的话咽回去，“我们刚刚认识不到两小时。你甚至不知道我——”

看起来还没完全长开的男孩啧了一声，终于喝空的酒杯被推还给了他。“等到你愿意告诉我的时候我就会知道了。”

Mikele下意识地接住杯子，他想不出要怎么回击话开始变多的Florent了。他叹了口气，“我是不反对，可是你会不会太用力了一点。”

他对面的Florent再次凑了过来，身上混杂在一起的香水味和酒气沾了他一身，

“喝醉了酒总会做错事。”Florent冲他吐了吐舌头，“要我补偿你吗？”

气氛就是从这句话开始变得不对的。

或许是酒精的缘故，又或许是他的迟疑给了Florent可乘之机，在他来得及阻止之前，又一个吻，来自Florent的又一个吻。

Florent这次的吻让他嗓子发干。

他当然回应了Florent。

 

不知道过了多久Mikele才想起来他还身处自己的工作场合，终于半挣扎地跟他怀里的男孩拉开了点距离，他带着点心虚地环顾了一下四周。

所幸临近午夜的酒吧里除了还在喝酒的醉鬼就是已经睡过去了的醉鬼，并没什么神志清醒的人会注意到搂在一起的两个人。

男孩的头发擦过他裸露的脖颈。“别担心，先生。”Florent不着调的声音里带了点笑意，“没人会注意到你即将跟你的客人回家滚在一起了。”

“等等，我没说我要——”

“你会的。”离开了他的怀抱，Florent坐回了自己的位置。男孩微卷的深色长发搭在肩头，在灯光的照射下泛着温和的光泽。可开口的声音却带了点不耐烦，“再说了，你不想吗？”

他当然想，又有谁不想呢。

酒精不会让他做不想做的事情，Mikele清楚得很。但酒精令人流露出平时想要隐藏的情感，这点对谁都一样。

他不会去做，不代表他能拒绝得了Florent。

他常喝的酒里威士忌还是加的太多了。

“所以，快点带我回家？”

Florent当然没等到拒绝的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妈呀这段写得超级flirt指南………………


End file.
